The Keys To The Kingdom 6 In Enemy Hands
by Loopylou
Summary: The sixth part of the series!


In Enemy Hands 

Slowly, Selene opened the car door and stepped out, keeping her keen eyes on her daughter the whole time. She wasn't afraid, not just yet, but she could feel a curious sensation building within her. She didn't dare name it. Looking at her daughter was like looking at a mirror image of herself, only this mirror had been tarnished.

"Well, look at you, mother." The words were a mere hiss on the wind. Without her super sensitive hearing, she wouldn't have picked them up.

"Where's Michael?" Selene asked. Something like dark amusement flickered in her shadow's eyes.

"You needn't worry, he's safe." Again, her eyes radiated dark amusement "For now." She smiled slightly, showing iridescent white teeth.

"And me? Am I safe?" Selene asked, quietly. Her hands were loose at her sides, hands loosely balled into fists. It wasn't quite an aggressive position. She felt more defensive than aggressive. In her human life, she would have called the feeling that was building inside of her fear, but in her new form she simply brushed it aside.

"Well, that depends." This time, her daughter's voice was coloured with contempt. Not much, but it was definitely there.

"On what, daughter?"

"If you want to fight or surrender." Again, wry amusement coloured her speech.

Selene felt a barbaric grin work it's way onto her face. All of her old death-dealer instincts were coming on line. She could feel every muscle, every tendon, every nerve firing up in anticipation. "Oh, I'll fight."

In one amazing move, her daughter launched herself across the distance separating them. One quick hit and Selene found herself flat on her back. It had hurt, and both of them knew it. It was as easy and simple as that. Biting back her anger, Selene changed into her bestial form. Her daughter noticed the change, and nodded with something akin to approval. Selene rose fluidly to her feet, watching the other woman carefully. She was a dangerous opponent. The fact that Selene had given birth her made no difference.

"Who are you?" Selene hissed, ice blue eyes contracting so that her pupils were mere slits. She looked dangerous. She looked deadly. She wanted to turn and run.

"Well, Mother, you should know that. After all, you made me! I'm all the worst parts of you and Michael-" she spoke his name with scorn "combined. I'm all the things humans fear the most." She paused and raised her head to the light, revealing a hideous transformation. Her eyes were shadowy green. Flecks of deep amber and stormy blue seemed to revolve around her pupils. It was mesmerizing. "And you can call me Ashni."

Despite herself, Selene was fascinated by her creation. "What are you?"

Ashni smiled sardonically "Half lycan, half vampire but stronger than both." She tilted her head. Her smile changed, grew so much more terrible "Oh, but I'm ever so much more than that."

Appalled by that terrible smile, Selene asked again "What are you?"

"Why, Mother. Don't you know by now?"

Mutely, Selene shook her head.

"I'm death."

"You're crazy." Selene snapped dismissively, unsettled by the odd creature in front of her. She started to reach for her gun. In the instant before her fingers skimmed across the metal, a slight breeze brushed against her body. Her gun appeared in Ashni's hands. She toyed with it for a second, then threw it carelessly over her left shoulder.

"I'm crazy?" Her tone turned mocking "And there's no such thing as vampires or werewolves or the monsters that go bump in the night, is there mother?"

Selene didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny it, for there certainly were vampires and werewolves… but to agree would mean that she thought Ashni wasn't crazy. It was a paradox, and one she had gotten herself into.

Instead of answering, she asked "Why are you here?"

For once, there was no mocking smile, no sarcastic words of wisdom "I'm here to kill all the things that go bump in the night. I'm here, Mother to kill the vampires you called family for the last six hundred years. I'm here to kill those that you fought against for so long."

"And me? Michael? Are you here to kill us?"

"I will if you don't keep out of my way. Otherwise, I'll save you to last."

"How long before you wipe us out?"

"Well," She said with false modesty "About 6 months."

Selene was astounded. Six months to do what she had tried centuries to do? It was amazing, and it must have shown on her face, because Ashni smiled darkly.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'm sure you're a great Death Dealer." She sounded patronizing "But I have access to skills you've never even dreamt about."

Selene paused, considering those words before launching an attack at her daughter. She didn't even know why she was fighting- she just felt compelled to. It wasn't as if she wanted to defend her fellow vampires. Even now, in the depths of Winter, they were tracking her. And when they found her, they would kill her without a second's hesitation. To be thrown out by the people she had called family really hurt, but it was nothing compared to having her daughter turn on her.

A part of Selene felt that the best thing she could do would be sit back and watch as her daughter slaughtered the creatures that had made up her world for so long. She would never tire of the fight- the vampire blood saw to that, but the part of her which was still human had grown tired of wading through her slain enemies blood. Suddenly, she found it distasteful.

She was confused by the emotions hurtling through her mind. Ashni took advantage of that confusion and hammered home another blow. Selene hit back, more from reflex than any other desire. Her blow barely contacted. She found that it was like hitting the earth. Ashni hit her again, sending her flying through the air. Selene landed with a crunch on the floor, and knew that her arm was broken. A deep breath told her that some ribs had gone too. Blood oozed slowly from a twin scrapes on her arms.

She struggled to her feet, the vampire blood already working to fix the bones and faced her daughter. Her breathing was fast and shallow, proof that she was more scared than she had been before in a fight. Ashni was relaxed and enjoying herself. A dark smile hovered on those perfect lips. She tilted her head to the side, studying her mother like one would study a bug. The flawless face was expressionless. It was unnerving.

She turned and in a few fluid strides had reached her mother's gun. She shuddered with distaste as she picked it up. Modern weapons didn't appeal to her. She preferred the warmth of the wood antique longbow she had been sent to the cold metal of an automatic gun. They were too nosy. The longbow and the blade she carried suited her well enough.

Selene watched with apprehension as Ashni scooped up the gun and started walking back. Her body was tensed to run, but Ashni made no move to harm her. The gun landed at Selene's feet with a clatter of steal on asphalt. As she bent to pick it up, she heard a voice on the wind.

"Run Mother."

Selene obeyed without question.


End file.
